


Assault of the Senses

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Voyeurism, and apparently in my head Sebastian likes licking, some fluffies cuz I literally can't seem to help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's arms crossed almost protectively over his chest as he turned his face, trying to hide behind his own hair.</p><p>"I ... I don't ... I mean I didn't ... why did you do that!"</p><p>The demon arched an eyebrow.  "Do what, precisely?"</p><p>Ciel's small teeth worried his bottom lip for a moment before he finally forced the words past his mortification.  "Let me watch."</p><p>Sebastian only smirked evilly down at his human.  "Why did you watch?" he countered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assault of the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... blame [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw) for planting a seed of a concept in my head and blame my own brain for how this fic got away from me I guess.  
> Thanks to [Harlequinade13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13) for the beta.

The question crossed Ciel's mind several times over the years of their contract. What did his unnatural butler do after he put his master to bed? Did demon's even require sleep? Ciel often wondered this idly as he drifted off to sleep himself or as he cursed the demon for waking him at what seemed the crack of dawn. But he never bothered to muster the energy to actually ask the question. Or really any of the many questions he had about Sebastian specifically and demons in general. So he never received any answers.

And then there came the point, not long after his thirteenth birthday, when Ciel sat in the bath, watching his butler remove his tailcoat and roll up his sleeves, and wondered what that lithe, beautifully formed body would look like without all of the trappings of a good servant. Ciel was immediately shocked at himself for even considering such a thing. But the reflexive disgust and self-chastisement did nothing to dispel the curiosity. When the demon turned back towards him and arched an eyebrow at the blush coloring his master's cheeks, Ciel simply glared and refused to acknowledge the unspoken question.

But, though Sebastian let the subject go with nothing more than a shake of the head, Ciel, for his part, could not forget the question once it had formed. And over the next few weeks, he found himself paying more attention to how Sebastian moved than to what he was actually doing or saying. It was terribly distracting and extremely infuriating. Especially when an entirely new embarrassment presented itself in the form of heated dreams which left Ciel breathless, sweating, and, more often than not, in need of a bath. If his demon noticed this new development in Ciel's life, he didn't mention it, to Ciel's immense relief. He had absolutely no desire to discuss the matter, not least because he would probably have to admit to the subject matter of his dreams. Just because the damned creature had successfully managed to hypnotise him, he didn't have to give him the satisfaction of telling him so. But he had the terrible suspicion that he wasn't being nearly as discrete as he hoped. Really, it was horribly difficult to get anything past his perfect butler. But Ciel was certainly not going to be the one to bring it up.

When, while dressing him one morning, Sebastian casually inquired about his quality of rest, Ciel nearly panicked. Forcing his face into an indifferent expression, he shrugged, "I am sleeping as well as ever. Why do you ask?"

"Because, young master," the demon said, bending to tie the boy's shoes with deft fingers, "there are dark circles under your eyes and you look exhausted."

Ciel scoffed, refusing to think about how true Sebastian's observations were. The frequency of his nightmares had finally decreased to the point that he could get a decent night's sleep. But they'd only been replaced with a different sort of disturbing dream which kept him tossing and turning, hot and tense and confused. The matter of his growing attraction to his demon was truly beginning to plague him and he would often lay awake long after his body had cooled, contemplating his own stupidity.

"I am perfectly fine, Sebastian. Drop it," he said sharply as his demon straightened and stepped back.

Sebastian frowned slightly but only said, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel sighed as he followed Sebastian from the room and hoped that this night his own body would not work against him and he would be able to get some sleep.

* * *

The clock read 1:15 and Ciel still couldn't sleep. He sighed in frustration and pushed himself up to sit with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. He was now sadly accustomed to restless nights caused by dreams but it was rare for sleep to simply elude him completely. One had to actually sleep in order to dream. He considered calling his butler to bring him some tea or something. He wouldn't allow himself to admit it, even in his own head, but, inexplicably, he really just wanted Sebastian. But it would be foolish to call him without some excuse. The demon would certainly never let him forget such a show of weakness. And truthfully, he didn't think tea, or even warm milk and honey, would help him tonight. Not to mention, he would then be caught in this morning's lie. His sleep was far from fine; it was nonexistent.

It was odd really. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was restless and tense and too warm for comfort, though the night was cool. The feeling reminded him of his other unsettling dreams. But his mind had, for once, strayed no where near that subject all night and, once again, one had to actually sleep to dream.

Ciel sighed and slipped from the bed. He crossed the room and drew aside one curtain to peer out into the night. Another sigh. Nothing to see but the stars he'd memorized years ago. Why the hell was he so unsettled?

Ciel turned from the window and crossed his room to the door, lost in thought. He had no destination in mind as he pulled open the door and ventured out into the corridor. Ciel wandered the halls of his mansion on silent, bare feet, tugging at his nightshirt, still oddly warm. He paid no mind to where he was going until he finally looked up idly and realized with a start that he was just down the corridor from Sebastian's bedroom. The demon's room was the only occupied of the rooms designated for higher level servants. He hesitated only a second before treading silently towards the butler's room. He wasn't sure why exactly he was drawn in that direction, only that he was mildly curious as to whether the demon ever even used the room. He'd never asked and now that he was here, he may as well see for himself. Or so he thought.

Ciel paused just outside the door, hesitating with his hand on the knob. The door was thick but still a strange sound drifted through the wood. A low groan? So the room was occupied. Another odd sound. Was something wrong?

Ciel suddenly felt oddly reluctant, as though he was somehow intruding. But his curiosity overrode his caution.

Very slowly, Ciel turned the knob beneath his hand and carefully pushed the door open just a crack, just far enough to peek inside. And froze, mouth open, eyes wide.

The room beyond was lit by firelight allowing Ciel to see surprisingly well. And though he was rather curious about the room he'd never seen, the sight that met his eyes as his gaze landed on the bed distracted him entirely. Sebastian was indeed in his room.

The demon sprawled across his bed, the picture of lazy sensuality, legs slightly spread, expression relaxed into a rare pleasure that Ciel could not remember ever seeing before. Those arresting garnet eyes were hidden behind a fall of dark hair but his parted full lips showed the sharp points of fangs. As Ciel watched, Sebastian stretched the full length of his body, arching his back, spreading his legs wider, lifting his knees slightly. And displayed flesh that Ciel never intended or expected to see. Because here, in apparent privacy, not a stitch of fabric hid that flawless body.

As Ciel watched, one elegant, bare hand stroked slowly down that flat stomach to play fingertips through the soft thatch of dark curls around the base of a very impressive erection. Blood flooded the young earl's cheeks, turning his skin feverishly hot, and, to his utter shock, began to pool in another, much lower, place as well. Horrified with himself, Ciel clapped a hand to his mouth. But no matter how many repetitions of 'thisiswrong thisiswrong thisiswrong' played on loop in his head, he could not tear his eyes away from the sight before him. He wanted very much to blame the demon for somehow ensnaring him but he knew very well that he had intruded of his own volition. So he watched, fascinated despite himself, hardly able to fathom the heat coursing through his veins, the way his breath was quickening just so, the tingling and tightening in his groin. Damn demon. Damn him, the wretched, beautiful, wicked, alluring, infuriating creature. Ciel tried one more time to pull himself away with the thought of sleep but then a low sound of purely sinful pleasure reached his ears from inside the room and he had to clutch the edge of the door to keep himself on his feet as he was overcome with a sudden, inexplicable rush of need. All thought of turning away fled as Ciel was completely enthralled, lost.

* * *

 

 

Sebastian smiled to himself as his sensitive ears caught the telltale sound of a racing heartbeat. The scent of lust twined with the purity of inexperience made him shiver with desire and his mouth water. He had never intended this; he had only meant to allow himself a little self-indulgence when he found that he had a rare moment to spare. It had been far too long. He also had no idea why the boy was out of bed and at his door to begin with. But now that he was ... oh, this was delicious.

He slid his hand up his stomach again, enjoying the light scrape of his own sharp nails against his skin. He could feel that curious, heated gaze tracking his movements as his fingertips drew soft, concentric circles around his nipples. Sebastian let out a quiet sigh of pleasure as he flicked his fingers over the hardened nubs. He could sense the shiver that shook the small human standing just out of sight behind the bedroom door. It sent a thrill of lust through the demon that had nothing to do with the touch of his own hands. He'd watched Ciel over the years; as a demon he had no pointless qualms or moral crises over the fact that he was looking at a child with less than innocent thoughts. To him, all humans were children after all. And his young master's soul was more adult than many of the adults he had encountered. So much the better then that his perfect meal was encased in such a pretty package. But he'd never indulged his desires, even when the boy's growing body began begging for it with its very scent, because that was not his place when it had not been ordered of him. Now though, it was perfectly within Ciel's own power to turn away. So Sebastian was practically gleeful to put on a show for his master. The boy had to be educated somehow, he thought with a smirk. And with Ciel's eyes on him, Sebastian found himself more aroused than he'd been in years.

He pinched one nipple between sharp nails and let out a low hiss through his teeth at the sweet spike of pleasure/pain that shot through his nerves. Really, it was sad how humans took these incredible physical sensations for granted. The scent of arousal was stronger, a heady perfume to the demon. He trailed his nails down one collarbone, rolling a nipple between the fingers of the other hand. He was almost painfully hard already. A half hour of teasing himself and now the feeling of those greedy, hungry, and confused eyes on him.

Tired of waiting, Sebastian reached down and finally took himself in hand. A sound somewhere between a low growl and a moan escaped him as his fingers tightened and stroked with an expert touch. A strangled gasp, so quiet only inhuman ears could have heard, floated from behind the door. Sebastian's hips flexed. He knew Ciel was gripping the door frame with both hands just to keep himself from collapsing on his wobbly legs. He could feel the boy's need as strongly as he could scent it; the contract symbol on the back of his hand burned, alerting him that Ciel required something. But he had not been called and was not inclined to put a stop to this any time soon. He also knew how hard his master's own erection was by now. He wondered how much it would take before Ciel's control broke and he slipped a hand beneath his night clothes and imitated his demon's example.

The demon quickened his strokes with another groan and reached down with his other hand to cup his sack, squeezing slightly. His back arched as he lifted his knees even higher. The sight he made, spread open and shameless, drew a tiny sound that might have been a whimper from the small hidden figure. Sebastian smirked even as he pressed his fingers hard up against the sensitive bit of flesh behind his testicles and growled in pleasure. He quite liked the thought of Ciel hot and hard, desperate and whimpering, spread out beneath him, writhing and begging for more. Oh hells yes. His fingers tightened again and his strokes quickened still further, eased by the fluid leaking copiously from the tip and dripping over his knuckles. He hoped his little master's ears were as focused as his eyes because the slick, vulgar sound of flesh on flesh would certainly rattle his well-bred composure. Pleasure was a product of all sensation after all.

His gaze cut to the small gap in the doorway and peered through his hair, directly into his human's wide eyes. The mark on the right was as bright as a candle flame and Sebastian had to forcefully suppress the urge to sweep across the room and clutch Ciel to his chest. To carry him to bed and cover the small body with his own. He closed his eyes with a deep groan. A thumb swiped over his tip, pulling the slit open, releasing another flood of liquid pleasure. But he wanted more, more stimulation, more delicious sensation.  
He let his fingers drift lower to trace the tight swirl of muscle of his opening. Truly the human body was designed for pleasure, with all these gloriously sensitive nerves, Sebastian thought as he shuddered at his own touch. He released another low moan as a slick wetness coated his fingertips, easing the way as he pressed them inside. It was quite convenient to have more or less complete control over one's physical state.

Sebastian flexed his hips, pressing his fingers deeper, groaning at the feeling as he allowed himself to experience the burn of stretching muscles. He could hear his human panting, could feel those wide eyes following the slow movement of his fingers in and out, could sense the morbid curiosity. Well, that was fine.

Lifting his legs even further, he fully and completely exposed himself and relishing the heated and wild gaze he could feel as a physical touch. Oh sweet darkness. The demon shuddered, working another finger into himself even as his hand sped up on his cock. Nerves sang with a sensation he'd not allowed himself in too long. And the contract mark on the back of his hand ached, his master's swirling lust and confusion spurring the demon to greater heights of ecstasy. His mind supplied a beautiful fantasy of his little human writhing beneath him. He imagined the tight tunnel of his hand was Ciel's hot channel. A deep growl vibrated in his chest as he massaged his inner walls, fingers sliding slickly in and out. He watched Ciel shudder and try to cling desperately to his self-control from the corner of his eye. His little human was falling apart and the sight was beautiful.

Sebastian arched his back, so close. His fingers slid even deeper, twisting to stroke every pleasure zone. Strong thighs strained as his hips thrust up into his hand and fell back to impale himself on his own fingers. He twisted his fingers around the overly sensitive head, loving the slippery heat. He stretched mentally for his human, almost without knowing it. Lost to his own pleasure, Sebastian unconsciously poured every glorious sensation into his young master through their link. He thrust his fingers deep yet again, hit his prostate with almost brutal force even as he pulled open his slit again with a thumb. And Ciel let out a high pitched, strangled moan of desperate need. That sound was beautiful to the demon's ears, an exquisite agony of pleasure and it was finally too much. Sebastian's orgasm exploded through him and he released his own deep groan of pleasure and satisfaction. He lifted his hand and sucked his fluids from his own fingers even as he shuddered through pulse after pulse of heat. The taste of need was delicious and behind his eyelids he saw Ciel's face as he imagined it twisted with ecstasy. And longed to taste. Yet another shudder shook him and he growled, a deep, inhuman sound of purely human gratification. The pleasures that only the flesh could experience.

But even through his ecstasy, Sebastian heard his master's low cry, sensed the pleasure rack his small form, heard him lose his grip on the door and slide to the floor in a quivering heap of limp muscles, pleasure, and shock. Sebastian arched as a last pulse of heat soaked his skin and finally let his body fall limply back to the bed, panting and wickedly pleased.  
But he only allowed himself a brief moment's rest before he was up and moving. The door was silent on its hinges as Sebastian pulled it all the way open and knelt beside his still shivering master. The demon allowed the evidence of his pleasure to absorb into his skin before gentle hands gathered the tiny body to a strong chest. And Ciel's eyes flew wide with shock and panicky humiliation.

"Se-Sebastian! Let me go!" He struggled, but Sebastian's hold remained firm.

"Ah, my dear little master. Did you really think I was unaware of your presence?" The demon chuckled softly as he straightened. "Or did you hope I'd allow you to run back to your room in peace and attempt to deal with this mess on your own? No, I know better than that, my lord."

Ciel had never looked quite so adorable, Sebastian thought. His cheeks were a charming scarlet, his embarrassment so potent it seemed to radiate off of him in the heat of his rising blood. But still his expression was mutinous, his jaw set with proud outrage. He finally seemed to have realized his struggles were getting him nowhere, though he still felt like a skittish kitten in Sebastian's arms. His gaze flicked rapidly from place to place, settling everywhere but the demon cradling him close.

"Well, master?" Sebastian murmured, in exactly the coaxing tone he would use to calm a frightened cat. "Shall I let you go or would you rather I give you the bath I'd planned. I do know how unpleasant it is to allow such substances to dry on the skin."

Ciel's arms crossed almost protectively over his chest as he turned his face, trying to hide behind his own hair.

"I ... I don't ... I mean I didn't ... why did you do that!"

The demon arched an eyebrow. "Do what, precisely?"

Ciel's small teeth worried his bottom lip for a moment before he finally forced the words past his mortification. "Let me watch."

Sebastian only smirked evilly down at his human. "Why did you watch?" he countered.

Ciel finally fixed Sebastian with a venomous glare, though the effect was weakened by the still vivid blush coloring his face from the roots of his hair to his collar. But he made no more objections when Sebastian began moving. The demon dashed through the silent halls of the manor, far too fast for any human eyes to catch though he knew full well the others were fast asleep, none the wiser. But all the same, he had absolutely no intension of even considering the risk that anyone might see either himself or his master in such a compromised state. He hadn't bothered to redress himself before collecting Ciel; he was still curious as to how the rest of this might play out.

Stopping in the large bathroom, Sebastian held his master in one arm as he bent to adjust the taps to the perfect temperature. Ciel seemed to have gone oddly docile now that he'd accepted there was no getting around this. He allowed himself to be undressed with only a token resistance. But Sebastian didn't miss the way Ciel's small hands immediately came down to cover himself as his undergarments were pealed down his legs. That was new. Not until Sebastian turned back to him after switching off the water and reached to lift him into the bath, did Ciel register that his demon was as naked as himself. His flush returned in full force and he quickly averted his eyes. Sebastian chuckled.

"Come now, master. It is not as though you've not already seen everything."

Ciel growled in frustration. Though whether he was angry with Sebastian or himself, the demon was not certain. Making a snap decision, he stepped over the edge of the tub and lowered himself into the hot water, settling Ciel's small, tense form between his spread knees.

Ciel jerked in surprise and twisted to stare at Sebastian. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, trying for his normal arrogant indifference but unable to keep his voice from trembling slightly.

Sebastian smiled at him lazily. "Giving you a bath, master," he answered innocently.

Ciel glared. "Since when did you need to get in the water in order to bathe me," he said scathingly. "And don't give me that expression. It looks ridiculous on you."

Sebastian just smiled again and reached for the soap. But Ciel pulled away and tried to huddle at the far end of the tub. His eyes were now wary and confused, the shock of embarrassment having worn off to be replaced with a muddled tangle of disgust, curiosity, and fear of the unknown. And was there something darker hiding deep in those beautiful, mismatched eyes? Sebastian thought so. Ciel had never revealed everything about the things that still haunted his nightmares but Sebastian could guess them easily enough. If he knew anything, it was how to recognize the scars humans tried to hide so deep inside that their own minds couldn't even find them. For the first time he considered how their current position might unnerve his master. He could feel Ciel's unease. But it was tinged with desire all the same. So instead of seizing Ciel and pulling him close again, Sebastian held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"Master, you know I will not hurt you," he said quietly, coaxing again.

"Then tell me why you felt the need to sit naked in the bath with me," Ciel whispered. He watched Sebastian expectantly, shoulders tense, head held high.

Sebastian opened his mouth, intending to give some vague response about how, though he didn't strictly need the help of soap and cloth to clean up, he still enjoyed the hot water after such activities. But instead he found himself giving Ciel the entire truth that he'd never really meant to tell him at all. "Because I need to be close to you. I need to touch you. Especially, after feeling our connection so strongly."

Ciel's eyes widened; he'd clearly not expected that. Finally he whispered, "What do you mean. Don't you always feel the contract?"

"Yes," Sebastian said slowly, carefully. "But ... master, you were calling me without knowing it. Do you know how difficult it was to stay where I was and simply let you watch?"

Ciel seemed unable to find an answer to that. His eyes were still wide and confused, but the fear had mostly faded. He hesitated, then slowly crawled forward and allowed Sebastian to pull him back into his arms. Ciel settled uncertainly between Sebastian's thighs, back pressed against his demon's chest. But he was still tense as a bow string. Even so, the demon couldn't help leaning forward to bury his face in that soft hair and breathe in his master's scent. Ciel startled slightly but didn't pull away again.

"Why are you doing that," he asked, almost shyly.

"Hmmmm," Sebastian sighed, his breath stirring the fine hairs at the nape of the boy's neck and making him shiver. "Because your scent is intoxicating."

Ciel let out a little gasp and shivered again, despite the hot water. Sebastian's voice had deepened into a low rumble of easy sensuality and his fingers were lightly stroking the silken skin over Ciel's ribs. Sebastian smiled against the back of Ciel's neck. That spark of interest was growing again. Maybe he would get what he really wanted.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly.

"Yes, young master?"

"Did it ... did it really feel that good? What you were doing."

Sebastian could feel the heat of Ciel's blush as the boy huddled into himself, shy and frightened and angry with himself for being so. The demon smirked.

"Well, young master, did it feel good to you?"

Ciel twisted around to glare at him, the effect only slightly lessened by his still crimson face.

"I'm still not even entirely certain what just happened all right? And I'm in no mood for your little word games. Speak plainly or drop this right now. Don't think I don't know you're up to something."

Sebastian had to admit, he was slightly taken aback by the vehemence in the boy's voice. Personally, he thought the night's events so far were rather self-exclamatory. Apparently he'd overestimated Ciel's practical knowledge.

So he forced himself to look serious and perfectly reasonable when he asked, "Which part of what just happened confuses you, master?"

Ciel huffed and turned away again, hiding his face from the demon's inquisitive gaze.

"The part where I couldn't tear my eyes away and I felt ... I don't know what I felt," he growled in frustration.

"You climaxed when I did," Sebastian said matter-of-factly. He ignored the little squeak of embarrassment this comment garnered. "I suppose you were not the only one unconsciously calling?" he mused, almost to himself.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian noted how his little master had relaxed somewhat against him. He'd been absently running his hands up and down the boy's sides. Apparently the gesture was soothing the tense human. Good. With Ciel's face turned away, Sebastian didn't bother to hide his wickedly satisfied grin.

"Well," he began with a sigh. He hoped this wouldn't be too long of an explanation. "Being a demon, naturally I would have sinful urges. Sinful to this ridiculous era anyway," he added under his breath. He continued before Ciel could get offended at that comment: "And when in a contract, a demon's contractor is his entire existence. Who else would my thoughts turn to? And, though I've never had cause to think of it, it's likely that with such an extreme situation with all of my mental barriers down, something of my thoughts could touch you strongly enough to register in your conscious mind. I was truly unaware that what I chose to do would affect you, master. I do apologize for disturbing your rest."

There was a long, pregnant pause before Ciel finally muttered, "I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't sleep. Too restless. And hot." He suddenly turned to glance back over his shoulder at the demon. "And now that makes sense," he grumbled. 

Sebastian nodded. "Very likely, yes."

Ciel stared for a moment before asking slowly, "How long have you been ... thinking of that?"

"Since the formation of our contract. I have always appreciated your beauty," the demon answered, frank and unashamed.

Ciel blushed fiercely again but this time did not hide his face. "You are an utter pervert. You do realize I am still a child in every physical sense?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Well, not quite anymore, my young lord. I have noticed the changes in you of late even if you refuse to address them. It makes it no easier to resist when your body is screaming its need at me."

"My body is doing no such thing," Ciel snapped indignantly. "What do you even mean by that?"

"Your scent, master. I can taste your arousal in the scent of your skin, the dilation of your pupils, the way you've started to flinch just so when my hand strays or lingers..."

Ciel bit his lip, looking like he wasn't sure whether to blush, glare, or just slap the demon and run away. He finally settled on grumbling petulantly, "That doesn't make you any less of a pervert. Especially for the past few years."

The demon chuckled and raised a wet hand to cup his master's smooth cheek. Ciel blinked in surprise and flinched a little but didn't withdraw. "My little master, calling a demon a pervert is rather redundant. And I never was very clear on what is perverted about appreciating beauty and sharing pleasure." 

"But I was ten," Ciel cried exasperatedly. "Not that that mattered to those bastards but..."

The demon cut off his master's words with a growl, an accidental flash of fang showing as he drew back his upper lip. "And all I ever wanted was to erase every mark they left on you and mark you as mine." 

Ciel, unlike every other human Sebastian had known, did not recoil from this. Instead, he just studied his demon's face closely as though searching for some trap or falsehood hidden behind the words.

Finally he let out a long sigh and said very softly, "Then why didn't you? No one else ever hesitated to take what they wanted from me. Why did you when you have the most right to it?"  
For the second time in only half an hour, Sebastian found himself surprised and somewhat disconcerted by Ciel's words. He blinked at the small face a few times before saying blankly, "You never spoke the order; it was not my place. Neither as the human Phantomhive butler nor as your demon servant."

Ciel looked half astounded and half exasperated at the honestly perplexed response.

"I really don't understand you sometimes," he muttered.

"Master?"

"Then what the hell are you doing now?" Ciel demanded, throwing up his hands in aggravation.

"Pushing my boundaries," Sebastian replied calmly. "Because you could have turned away. I may have been calling you but I was not compelling you. That takes concentration that I certainly did not have at the time."

Sebastian couldn't help stroking a thumb lightly over Ciel's cheek as the color returned in full force. The heat of blood so close beneath the surface of thin, delicate skin fascinated him. And the color nearly matched the contract mark glowing softly in Ciel's right eye.

Ciel pushed his hand away irritably. "Stop that. I'm trying to think and that's distracting."

Sebastian smirked. And he wasn't even trying for distraction yet. He nodded and reached for the soap, finally getting on with the reason they were even in the bath to begin with.

Ciel was silent as Sebastian ran the cloth over his skin but he did relax into the soft touches. This was familiar, comfortable. Ignoring the fact that the demon in question was usually not sharing the tub with his master during the bath of course. But Sebastian restrained his more carnal urges and kept his touches professional, despite how difficult that was. He allowed his master to think in relative peace.

It wasn't until he'd set the cloth aside and decided the water was growing too cold to remain in the bath, that Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian, is it because of our contract that I want you so close?" The question was spoken briskly but Ciel couldn't quite hide the embarrassment at admitting such a thing.

The demon shook his head slightly as he carefully lifted his master from the tub and wrapped him in a large towel. "Perhaps, my lord. I have never really cared to study how contracts affect my contractors. But ours is a bit different from most I've held. It is rare that the demon and his contractor should care to be as closely associated as we typically are."

Ciel frowned. "What is typical then?"

Sebastian shrugged. "At best I was treated as a beast of burden."

"And at worst," Ciel asked, curiosity obviously peaked.

"At worst," Sebastian said with chilling indifference, "I was used as a source of amusement for sadists. Of course, as a creature of evil, I deserved nothing better than torture."

Ciel blinked in shock for a second. "Well, that seems terribly hypocritical," he finally commented disdainfully.

Sebastian made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat as he tossed the towel aside and carried his little burden back to his bed. He set Ciel down in the center of the large bed and began gathering the blankets around him but Ciel stopped him with a word: "Sebastian?"

The voice was uncharacteristically quiet and the demon looked up curiously. He sensed hesitancy and desire. The boy was sleepy but still so greedy. One small hand lifted and almost shyly pressed against his bare chest over his pounding heart.

"Young master?" Sebastian murmured, gently covering Ciel's tiny hand with his own.

Small, pearly teeth worried the boy's bottom lip for a second before he finally said, "Lay with me, Sebastian."

The demon was honestly surprised. He'd expected to be asked to stay but not to stay so close. But his seal was burning in Ciel's eye, casting their faces in a violet glow and causing the back of his hand to ache. But still he hesitated to obey.  
"Master, don't you want a shirt?"

Ciel blushed bright red again but shook his head firmly. He looked as though he wanted to hide again. Sebastian reached out, sliding two fingers beneath the boy's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. Ciel bit his lip and narrowed his eyes but didn't push the offending hand away.

"No," he said. "I ... I want to feel you."

The demon smiled, aware that his grin was showing entirely too many teeth but not caring. "Yes, my lord."

He released Ciel and rounded the bed. Lifting the blankets, he slid into bed beside his little human and settled close. Immediately, Ciel squirmed closer, burrowing against him like a kitten seeking warmth from its mother. Sebastian sighed in satisfaction and curled an arm around the tiny form, tucking his master tightly into the curve of his body. There were so many things he could be doing right now, things to make the next day run smoother or help him keep his temper with the infuriating humans so he didn't tear them apart just for fun. But all he really wanted was to stay right here, curled around his human and breathing in the intoxicating scent of the soul that belonged to only him. The closeness somehow eased his aching hunger and the feeling of his master safe where he should be was sweet in an entirely different way. But he wondered what Ciel gained from this unprecedented circumstance.

"Sebastian?" The voice was soft and slightly muffled against Sebastian's neck where the boy's face was buried.

"Yes, young master?"

"I don't know why this feels so good. It's logically ridiculous."

The sheer exasperation in the haughty little voice made the demon smile into the soft hair. "Perhaps not so ridiculous, my lord. You've nothing to fear from me right now; this is the safest place you could be."

Ciel hummed and nuzzled his face against Sebastian's throat. Sebastian stroked his small back absently. The muscles beneath his palm were tense and he could feel the pounding of his master's heart as well as he could hear its frantic rhythm. He might be ridiculed by some of his associates for his sentimentality and gentleness with this one but it made no difference to him. He'd initially been displeased about having to care for such a fragile and needy master but he'd quickly grown attached to the little brat. It was the rare human who could match him in word play and cunning. And the tiny, imperious thing awoke every protective instinct he'd ever felt for a contractor. So he sighed with pleasure as he rested his cheek against Ciel's soft, sweet-smelling hair. He enjoyed making him squirm, pricking his pride to make him blush with anger, savoring the thought of the exquisite meal his soul would make in the end. But he also spoiled the child shamelessly because it was the least he could do for the pleasure of owning him.  
Sebastian brushed the lightest of kisses against Ciel's temple. And reveled in the tiny gasp huffed out against his neck. "Why are you so tense, little one?"

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath and tightened his fingers where they clung to Sebastian's neck, tangled in his long hair.

"Sebastian? You just..."

"If you want something, you must tell me," Sebastian said, knowing Ciel could hear the smile in his voice. "If you simply wish to sleep, then you must relax. If you wish me to stay anyway, I will of course obey your order, little master."

Ciel made a tiny sound of probable embarrassment and pressed closer into Sebastian's chest. "I want you to stay, Sebastian," he whispered eventually. "And..."

"And?"

"I'm curious," Ciel finally admitted. "Would you show me ... I want to feel what made you feel so good."

Sebastian huffed a light laugh into Ciel's hair. "Is that an order, my lord?"

Ciel peeked up to glare at him. "No," he said shortly. "I would not force such things on anyone. Not even a demon," he added pointedly.

Sebastian slid his hand up to cup the back of Ciel's neck and pressed his face back into the hollow of his shoulder. He couldn't help purring as he stroked his fingers through the fine strands. Ciel shivered slightly against him and gasped softly.

"I assure you, it would be no imposition, my little one. I told you how much I want to touch you."

"That's what I thought," Ciel said. Sebastian had to laugh at his tiny master's haughty tone.

"However," Sebastian said gently. Ciel immediately looked up at him again, clearly prepared to argue. "You are tired, master. You've not slept tonight at all."

Ciel frowned in annoyance. "I can't sleep."

"Even now, my lord?"

"Yes. I don't think I'll get to sleep when I'm so ... tense."

"Hmmm," Sebastian murmured thoughtfully.

He very gently disengaged Ciel's arms from around his neck and carefully urged the boy to stretch out on his back. Ciel watched him uncertainly, not happy about being made to move from his little cocoon of warmth. Sebastian smiled down at Ciel's questioning expression. "I think that if you are determined to stay awake, then I will take it a bit easy. There is time."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Just relax, little one. I will show you the pleasure you need. I just want to taste you." His voice was a low seductive purr and Ciel shivered, gooseflesh breaking out across his torso.

Sebastian watched the tiny, pink nipples pebble and licked his lips. His teeth were growing too sharp for this human disguise but he knew how to balance fangs with the comfort of his partner. Ciel watched him with glinting eyes. Sebastian grinned down at him and rested his fingers against his master's slightly parted lips to feel the quick, little puffs of warm breath escaping Ciel's lungs. He couldn't suppress his own gasp as Ciel's tongue almost shyly flicked out to taste his skin.

"Taste what exactly?" Ciel's lips moved against Sebastian's fingers and the demon relished the sensuality of it. "Because I don't really feel like being bitten. It hurts."

Sebastian frowned. He didn't want to consider why Ciel would know that as he had never done such a thing. Despite his own desires.

He shook his head. "Then I will not bite."

And before Ciel could find more pointless words to distract him, Sebastian leaned down and ran his tongue up the side of his master's neck. Ciel gasped, body jerking in surprised pleasure, as an earlobe was caught gently between sharp teeth. Sebastian hummed as he curled his tongue around the small stud and sucked. He wanted to hear Ciel moan. He wanted to make him scream. The tiny whimpers falling unconsciously from his human's lips as Sebastian sucked a hot, wet line down his throat were a good start.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered. His hands lifted to carefully run his fingers through the long strands of hair tickling across his throat.

Sebastian nearly purred and nuzzled Ciel's throat. "Hush, little master. I promise you will like this."

Ciel laughed breathlessly. "I know," he sighed.

The demon smiled against Ciel's skin and gently pressed his fingers beneath his chin to tilt his head back. Ciel obliged easily, almost lazily, and Sebastian buried his face against the soft, paper thin skin of the small neck. He lapped hungrily at the sweat collected in the creases of his flesh. Delicious. Absolutely incredible. Ciel sighed in pleasure and Sebastian nearly groaned. Salt, sweetness, bitter fear, and tangy arousal. The flavors of his human's body exploded over his tongue and he only craved more, the flavors of his essence, not just his flesh.  
Sebastian shuddered and forced his fangs to retract. Damn, if he wasn't careful he would do the very thing he'd been told not to do. He moved down, hoping that he would be less tempted if there were not a pulse beating directly against his lips. Ciel seemed to notice nothing, only sighing and panting slightly as Sebastian licked and kissed and sucked every inch of skin he could reach, starving for the taste.

Breathing in the scent of soap and human flesh, the demon gently pushed Ciel's arms up and nuzzled his nose into the hot space beneath, sucking the flavor from him the way Ciel might suck chocolate from his fingers. Ciel squirmed, not sure if the sensation felt good or ticklish.

"Sebastian." This time the name came out as a whine and the demon stroked a hand over his master's ribs to settle him.

"Shall I stop, little one?"

"No," Ciel said a little too quickly. "No don't stop. Please."

Sebastian chuckled. "I rather like to hear you plead with me," he murmured, voice low and wicked with promise.

Ciel tried to glare down at him but Sebastian's mouth moved without warning to latch on to a tiny, pink nipple and the boy's back arched with a cry. "Oh that feels so..."

"Yes, I know," Sebastian replied against his skin. And eagerly continued his ministrations. "Your taste. Ah, young master. Thank you for this."

Ciel gasped, both from the unexpected words and from the suction which had moved to the other nipple. He couldn't seem to find his way through the unfamiliar pleasure to form a reply to that so he just writhed slightly beneath Sebastian and whimpered softly.

The demon purred again and began working his way down Ciel's body with agonizing slowness. He searched out every drop of sweat, every individual flavor and nuance and licked it away with relish. Ciel squirmed, breathing growing increasingly ragged as his demon slid lower. That long, dexterous tongue dipped into his navel and Ciel jerked. Sebastian made a soft noise of amusement and satisfaction in the back of his throat and flicked his tongue there again.

"Ah. That tickles."

"Sensitive, my little master?" Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel just squirmed, unconsciously lifting his hips, begging for a touch he didn't even fully realize he wanted. Sebastian smiled as he observed that his little human was fully erect, hard and hot and throbbing with want. But not yet.

He moved lower, gently parting Ciel's legs and licking up into the crease of his inner thigh. Ciel moaned quietly and reached down to tug at Sebastian's hair. Sebastian laughed.

"Patience, little one."

"Why?" Ciel demanded petulantly.

The demon didn't reply, only ran his mouth down Ciel's thigh, flickering his tongue over the sensitive flesh at the back of his knee. A shudder shook the small body and Sebastian was purring almost continuously now like a large, satisfied cat. He had imagined something more intense earlier but this was so very good. Having his human spread out before him like the rarest of delicacies and with permission to taste. Ciel let out a sound suspiciously close to a giggle when Sebastian's tongue ran across the bottom of his foot and flickered between his toes.

"Sebastian, what ... what are you doing?"

"Tasting you, young master."

"Well ... well do you have to keep tickling me like that?"

"Yes," the demon answered simply.

Ciel clearly had no idea what to do with this response or his own confusion about why Sebastian was even doing this in the first place.

"But that's ... unsanitary," Ciel finally protested hesitantly. It was all to obvious to Sebastian that he really wasn't at all sure he wanted the demon to stop what he was doing.

Sebastian chuckled again. "Not really. At least, not any more than anything else I've done or will do. And in any case, you did just bathe. I do believe my master protests too much," he teased, nipping at the pad of Ciel's big toe playfully.

Ciel jumped slightly. "Shut up." But the retort was only a weak whisper as Sebastian switched to his other foot and began to slowly move back up. By the time he reached the apex of Ciel's thighs again, the boy was panting and shivering, nearly every breath coming out on a low whine. Sebastian nuzzled the silky skin of his master's inner thigh and greedily licked the flavors trapped there.

"Sebastian! Please! I need ... I need something!" Ciel cried, fingers twisting roughly through long, silken strands.

Sebastian groaned softly at the little stab of pain but still did not oblige his master's begging. Instead, he leaned back on his knees and gripped Ciel's hips. He gently urged the boy to turn over and moved his hands to rest against the slender back.

"Sebastian?"

"Sssh. I know what you want."

Before Ciel could protest again, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on one shoulder blade. A gentle hand brushed aside the dark hair and Sebastian brought his mouth to the back of Ciel's neck. Ciel lay beneath him, little whimpers escaping with every breath as the demon stroked his tongue over the sensitive skin at his nape before painting a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses down his spine. When he reached the dip of Ciel's lower back, the small body jerked and he muffled a low cry in the pillow.

"Ah. Does that feel good, little one?"

"Mmmmmm," Ciel replied, unconsciously shifting his hips to grind his aching erection into the bed.

Sebastian hummed amusedly against his skin and firmly gripped Ciel's hips to hold him still. "No, little one. Don't rush to the end so soon."

"Damn it, Sebastian! I need it!"

"Then tell me to stop," Sebastian whispered mockingly.

Ciel whined and squirmed in his hands but didn't speak. Sebastian smiled smugly and laved the very sensitive spots he'd found with his tongue.  
"I didn't think so."

He stroked his tongue over the base of Ciel's spine, sucking at the skin, nibbling gently. Ciel arched, crying out with the force of his need. The demon groaned quietly and sucked harder.

"I can't!" Ciel cried, voice wavering and high with desperation.

Sebastian drew back and considered him. Well, he was young and he likely could not hold out much longer. So, with one quick movement, he flipped Ciel again and leaned back in to bury his face between his human's trembling thighs. And lifted him, large hands cupping the small buttocks, and gently pulled him open with a thumb pressed on either side of the tiny pucker. Ciel sucked in a breath, a spike of anxiety disturbing his bliss, and stared down at his demon.

"What are you doing," he asked suspiciously.

Sebastian looked up at his master's face through his hair, burning eyes catching Ciel's gaze and holding. "I am still not done tasting you," he answered frankly.

Ciel's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. That is ... aaah!"

Ignoring Ciel's uncertainty, Sebastian lowered his head and lapped at the tight swirl of muscle. Musk and spice. Delicious. Ciel writhed and moaned and panted and pulled Sebastian's hair with frantic strength. And the demon loved it. He relished the way the tight muscles tried to clench to keep him out. And the way they completely failed. His tongue elongated unnaturally, wriggling inside the silken passage and licked along Ciel's sensitive inner walls.

Ciel cried his pleasure with unashamed abandon, too far gone to be embarrassed anymore. Sebastian hummed in satisfaction, strangely thrilled to be the one to introduce his little human to this pleasure. And the added spice to the essence he could taste in the boy's flesh was exquisite. He knew the beautiful heat and wetness of this feeling and thoroughly enjoyed Ciel's almost innocent delight.

He withdrew, licked around the rim, sucked. Ciel's fingernails dug into his scalp as the boy yanked his hair, clearly reaching his limit. Sebastian groaned and pushed back inside, licking deeply, much deeper than any human tongue should be able to reach. He pressed up and massaged the little knot of nerves, Ciel's hidden pleasure center. And Ciel screamed. He arched up off the bed as he released, shuddering in Sebastian's grip. The demon growled with possessive glee and drew back to watch the droplets of his master's release splash against his creamy skin. He licked his lips but only watched and held Ciel steady as the boy shook to pieces in his hands. And then, when Ciel finally slumped back to the mattress, looking absolutely spent, Sebastian leaned in and began gently lapping up the salty fluid.

"Sebastian," Ciel slurred, hands falling limply to his sides. "Sebastian, too much."

Sebastian hummed softly and continued to delicately clean his master with his tongue. Ciel sighed, too sleepy to protest, really. And now that he was heavy and loose-limbed with satiation, the feeling was more soothing than arousing. And Sebastian seemed to be so enjoying the taste of him.

Ciel's eyelids fell closed and he sighed again. "Why are you still licking me?" he murmured, voice almost inaudible with exhaustion.

"Delicious," Sebastian sighed. "I can taste your essence in every inch of your body, little one. It is indescribable."

Sebastian knew his voice was husky with the bliss he was experiencing but he didn't care. Ciel wasn't really complaining or pushing him away, so he continued to run his tongue in slow, leisurely swipes across Ciel's stomach. Ciel murmured in sleepy satisfaction and Sebastian smiled, this time gently. His licking had turned from a selfish need for taste to gentle grooming. Sebastian crawled up to lie beside his human, gently running his fingers through soft hair, licking away the sweat which had collected at Ciel's temples. The tiny body unconsciously curled into the demon's embrace. The slow, deep breathing told Sebastian that Ciel was already asleep, soothed into the most restful sleep he'd enjoyed in quite some time by the strangely comforting attentions of his demon.

Sebastian hummed, a lazy purr, contented and happy for now to lie idle and simply hold his master close. Closeness was too precious to waste and he could never be certain how his mercurial little human would wish to think of this encounter in the morning. He softly licked a tiny tear from the corner of Ciel's eye and savored the warm sigh that tickled against his neck. With his own sigh, the demon, too docile for the moment to deserve such a title, curled around his human, tucking him tightly against his chest, and closed his own eyes. Morning and duties would intrude on his perfect moment all too soon.


End file.
